Octopus Weiners
by Kassylee
Summary: Nagisa and Rei are enjoying domestic bliss,when something unexpected turns their world upside down! Will everything be ok for Rei and his boyfriend as their bond strengthens? Can Rei bring back Nagisa's smile?


Rei sighed as he ran a hand through his blue black hair, frying his boyfriend some eggs before they both had to leave the apartment. He slid them onto a plate and went to wash the pan, the hiss of the cool water on the hot surface steaming his glasses. "Ugh! Nagisa! Come and eat your breakfast or you'll be late again!" he called up the stairs. With another sigh, he pushed his glasses up, and sat down, opening up his morning paper. Rei's mind was always eager to soak up new information and facts about the world around him. Rei's eyes widened as he saw Rin's name mentioned in the list of promising athletes for next year's summer Olympics. The article stated that Rin was one of Japan's best hopes for winning a gold medal these games. A grin spread across Rei's face and a warmth slowly filled his chest as the memories of Iwatobi flooded back. "Nagisa! Nagisa! Seriously! Wake up! Rin is in the paper!" he called, heading over to their bedroom. The blonde was still asleep, mouth hanging open and hair sticking up at all angles, a little dribble of drool was left on his pillow as he groaned and rolled over. "Nngh… Go away Rei-chan! It's too early.. Rin-chan isn't in the paper..He's in Tokyo training for the Olympics…" he murmured, still half asleep and not understanding what Rei was saying. A huge yawn escaped his lips, and he curled up again. Rei rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue impatiently. "Ugh! Nagisa! You don't understand! Get up!" he insisted and tugged the covers off so that Nagisa's tight pink underwear, with a penguin on the backside were revealed. The other gasped and curled up his blue socked feet to his body and shivered. "Ah! Rei-chan! You're so mean!" he pouted. Rei ignored the comment and shoved the paper in Nagisa's face. "Look! He's right there! They even put a picture of him!" he stated, pushing his glasses up. "There's a picture of Rin-chan in the paper?!" Nagisa gasped and sat up,ripping the paper from Rei's hands. A light came to his face and the grin he wore so often in high school came back. "Wahhhh! Look at this Rei-channnnn! Rin-chan is going to be in the Olympics! We've totally gotta go see him compete!" he exclaimed, beaming up at his boyfriend. Rei's heart sank. There was no way they could afford to take a trip anytime soon. Not with Rei's school debts and credit card bills piling up. Depression had been plaguing his partner for months now,and Rei didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. "S..sure! Yeah… Maybe.. Maybe we'll have some money saved up by next year.. I'll get another part time job…" he said gently kissing Nagisa's soft cheek. Nagisa smiled and placed a hand on Rei's cheek,pulling him on top of him for a deep kiss. "Mmm.. I love you so much Rei…" he whispered, weaving his hands into his hair. Rei blushed deeply and smiled weakly, gently rubbing Nagisa's naked chest. "I…I love you too Nagisa…" he whispered, getting up rather quickly, so he wouldn't get sucked into sex before school for the third time this week. Nagisa sighed and pulled on some pants and the uniform shirt he wore for the cinema he worked at. These days he never even bothered to shower or do his hair anymore. It was messy from sleep still. He sat down and picked at the eggs Rei made for him with a heavy sigh. "You always make me cold eggs Rei-chan…" he pouted. Rei rolled his eyes. "They'd be warm if you got up when I called you…" he said, smoothing out Nagisa's hair for him. "You shouldn't go to work with your hair all messy…" "Why not? It just gets put under a hat anyways! They don't care…" he muttered miserably. Rei sat down opposite him, sipping his tea. "They do care, I'm sure…" he said. "You have exactly 8 minutes until your bus gets here…" Nagisa didn't look up. "…Ok…" he mumbled. "Thanks.. Thanks for the breakfast…" Rei smiled softly. "You're welcome. Don't forget your lunch today either! I made you a really special bento…" Nagisa forced a weak smile. "Th-thank you rei-chan…" he whispered, grabbing his lunch from the fridge and placing it in his bag. "I can't leave without kissies!" he protested. Rei smirked a little and got up to kiss Nagisa goodbye, holding his face as he deepened the kiss. "Mm… There! Now off to work!" he smiled and smacked Nagisa's backside playfully as he rushed him out the door to catch his bus. Nagisa gasped and smirked back at his lover, a fleeting smile waning away as he got onto the bus. Seeing Rin in the paper just… It stung a little. A lot actually. One of his best friends was going to be an Olympic medalist, and Haru had his job training dolphins at Sea World, and Makoto just started teaching his first Kindergarten class… Then of course there was Rei-chan, who was going to be the greatest programmer and software designer the world had ever seen! However despite all the success of everyone around him, happiness still seemed to slip away somehow. There was nothing special that he'd done in his life. Nothing at all significant. How depressing that everyone else had careers and he was just working his crummy theatre job. They wouldn't even promote him to manager,because they claimed he 'didn't possess the right skill set required for managerial duties' What a bunch of crap! Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked over and saw the man next to him was reading the article with Rin in it. Everyone still looked so good. Rei especially! His body was still so tight and sexy, just like it was during that first swim meet together. However Nagisa had developed a soft layer of fat over his stomach and hated himself for it. But it was so hard when he worked around so much yummy food all day! He pressed the button and got off the bus and shuffled into his workplace, giving out the traditional 'good mornings' that were required. The fake smile he wore got him through the day until his lunch break. Sitting in his usual spot he took out the bento that Rei had made for him. It was their faces made out of vegetables and rice. Rei had spent a whole day reading about how to make special lunch boxes. The familiar warmth of being in love washed over him as he saw the work Rei had put into making this the night before,and he smiled genuinely. There were some octopus wieners in each corner of his lunch box today. A rumble from his stomach indicated that it was time to eat. Nagisa used his chop sticks to grab an 'octopus',and bit into it, wincing and spitting it out. "Nn! Ah! Rei chan! What the fu-…" his eyes grew wide as he saw the hard object he'd bitten into. A gold ring was sitting in the palm of his hand among pieces of chewed hot dog. He slipped it onto the engagement finger of his hand and started getting teary eyed. "I'm leaving!" He yelled to his coworkers. "I'm getting Married!" he squealed and rushed out. "I'm coming Rei channnnn~!" he yelled, making his arms into wings as he ran down the streets towards Rei's university. It was a bit difficult to find out which class Rei was in, but luckily Rei had installed a GPS app that connected their phones. He follwed the signal and found Rei's lecture hall. "Rei Ryugasaki! You'd better marry me right now!" He yelled, grinning as he rushed up to kiss Rei in front of everyone. Rei was bright red and shaking in embarrassment. "Nagisa! Go home! You can't be here!" He hissed. "No way! YOU come home!" he grinned. "Sorry teacher! I'm gonna borrow Rei chan for a while,but don't worry! I'll bring him back tomorrow!" he winked at the professor, and dragged Rei out of class. "Nagisa! You can't do that at my school!" he exclaimed, pushing his glasses up, still blushing deeply. Nagisa was beaming, a perfect ray of sunshine, just like he used to be. "But Rei! You… You gave me this ring! We're.. We're going to get married! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" he teared up, hugging Rei as tightly as he could. Rei smiled and rubbed Nagisa's back, stroking his messy hair. "Of course I do Nagisa… I have for a long time, I just… Never knew when would be the right time, but since I'm graduating next month I figured this would be the best time to get engaged.. and I also read that lots of other men propose to their girlfriends using food so I thought that yo-oh!" he was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss from Nagisa, who snaked his tongue into Rei's mouth, sucking the hot wet muscle. "Mm! nnn… Let's go home Rei chan.. I want to show you how much I love you…" he whispered, rubbing his chest. Rei's cheeks were hot as he nodded, letting Nagisa lead him home. As soon as they were through the door Nagisa's lips were locked on Rei's. He still had to be on tip toe to fully reach his lips. "Mm! Rei… You taste so good…" he whispered, lifting off Rei's blue polo shirt to kiss and lick his chest. Rei gasped and moaned gently. "Ah! Mm! N..Nagisa.. Wait.. The.. The bed.. Let's do it in the bed…" he whispered. Nagisa stopped and pulled Rei to the bed, pushing hi down gently to climb on top and resume the worshiping of Rei's body. "So hard and sexy and beautiful…" he whispered. Rei blushed at the compliment, biting his lip. Being beautiful was still irresistible to him. "Nagisa.. Let me see your body too.." he whispered, trying to take off Nagisa's shirt. Nagisa put his hand on Rei's. "N..No Rei chan.. Please.. I'm not beautiful anymore…" he whimpered, tearing up. Rei looked up at him threw his glasses and smiled warmly, kissing his lover deeply. "Nagisa.. You don't understand.. You'll always be beautiful… Always…" he whispered. Nagisa let a few tears fall and kissed back, allowing Rei to take off his shirt. "You're still so sexy… And so cute Nagisa…" he smiled, leaning up to kiss Nagisa's chest and soft belly. "Nn! You're embarrassing me Rei-chan…" he whispered, shivering as he got a little more excited underneath his pants. He wanted the attention off of himself. Nagisa leaned down to kiss Rei's neck and sucked it hard, leaving a little purple mark. "Ah! Nagisa! Nn.. I told you not to give me hickeys!" he blushed. "But I want everyone to know I love you! And that you're mine…" he whispered, rubbing Rei through his pants. "Nn! N..Nagisa…" he groaned, pushing his hips up into his hand. Nagisa groped through his pants, leaving hickeys on his chest and abs. "Nn.. mm.. So hard! So hard…" he whispered, making his way down to Rei's pants. "I wonder what could be under here…" he smirked and undid Rei's pants to reveal his purple silk boxers. "So smooth.." he whispered, rubbing the hot bulge through his boxers. "Ah! Nn! Mm… be.. be gentle today.." Rei whispered. Nagisa nodded and started to lick and suck through his boxers. "mm! nn… Rei…" he whispered. Rei's cheeks were hot as he looked down, gripping Nagisa's hair tightly. "Nngh!" Slowly Nagisa released him, smirking as he stared at Rei's erection standing on its own. "Mm… Look at this! Wow Rei chan.. You're really sensitive today…" he whispered, wrapping his fingers delicately around the base, licking along his underside. "Nn…mm…" he always tasted so good! The veins that stuck out ever so slightly were amazing to Nagisa. Rei gasped and groaned, squirming in pleasure as he bucked his hips up. "Mm! More! M..More! Please!" he begged. Nagisa grinned and focused on Rei's tip, pulling the skin down to reveal the pink tip. A skillful tongue darted out and flicked against it. "Ah! Nn! N..Nagisa! Oh god!" he moaned. Nagisa started to suck as much as he could of Rei's long, hard member into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. "Mmn… Nnngh…". Finally his patience was at its limit and Nagisa stripped off his clothes, revealing his smaller erection. He'd always envied the others for being bigger. He reached for the lube from the bedside table and squeezed some into his hand, rubbing Rei, then himself, and his own opening. "Mm.. Ready?" he asked. Rei smirked up at him, taking off his glasses. "I am now…" he said, and Nagisa slowly slid down onto his shaft. "Ah! Nn! So.. So big!" he moaned, starting to ride him, sliding up and down, doing all the work. Rei reached out and moved Nagisa's hand so he could rub and stroke his cock for him. "You look so beautiful…" Rei whispered. "Nn! N…Not as.. beautiful.. ah! As you…" Nagisa panted out, squeezing and flexing around Rei, starting to sweat. "I'm.. I'm getting close Rei!" he moaned. "Me too! Y… You go first!" Rei winced and squeezed Nagisa's cock as he exploded over Rei's chest and stomach, squeezing him hard. "Ah! Nn! So tight! Oh god! N..Nagisa!" he moaned, pushing his hips up, as he released deep inside of his fiancée. "Rei! Ah! Yes! Yes! Nn… So good!" Nagisa moaned, and shivered, collapsing on top of Rei, panting and sweaty. "I… I forgot how much of a workout that is! We… We gotta do it every day now so.. So I can lose weight…" he smiled, kissing Rei's jaw. Rei chuckled and smiled. "Mm… You're amazing… I love you so much…" he whispered. "I love you too! I can't believe we're going to get married! Did you plan everything out yet?" he asked. Rei shook his head. "No… But we can plan the details later. I still have research to do for the wedding. I do have one more surprise though.. Get dressed Nagisa…" he smiled, putting his glasses and clothes back on. "Why? What is it? What's going on?" he asked, pouting in confusion. "Get dressed! They'll be here soon!" "Who?! Who will b here soon!? Reiii!" Nagisa whined and got dressed. A few moments later the doorbell rang and Rei opened it to let Haru,Makoto and Rin through the door. "Hey…" Haru said,wearing pants to cover up the bottom half of his wet suit. There was even more reason to live in his bathing suits now. Makoto smiled and waved. "Hey! Rei told us the good news! I'm so happy you two are getting married Nagisa!" Rin gave his signature sharp toothed grin. "Hey! Rei said it was important that I come see you guys, so I took some time off training…" Nagisa burst into tears and hugged all three of them at once, nearly tackling them. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rin-chan! I'm so… so happy!" he cried. "I can't believe you're all here! This… This is the best sight I've ever seen…." Rei smiled at them, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just… wanted to make sure everyone we love was a part of our wedding…" he said softly. Nagisa pulled Rei into the middle of the hug. "Mm… Thank you so much Rei-chan!" Rei blushed as they all hugged him. Even Haru. "Y..You're welcome! Thanks for coming guys… I.. I thought maybe we could all go for a swim later…" he said. The other four exchanged the same glances and pulled out their bathing suits. Except Haru of course who had already stripped down to his bathing suit at the mention of swimming. "Lets go swim!" They said in unison, and ran down to the apartment's indoor pool. "Hey! W..Wait for me!" Rei exclaimed, rushing after them. As soon as Rei got in the pool, Nagisa kissed him again. "Mm… Thank you for giving me my smile again Rei-chan…" he whispered. Rei blushed and nodded. "You're..You're welcome… Thank you too…" "For what?" he asked. "For…Starting the swim club…If you hadn't have kept asking me to join… My life wouldn't have been the same… I wouldn't have found out so much about myself and… learned the most important thing in life… How to be happy… You can't read that in a book… It's right there in your heart… So… Thank you…" he whispered, hoping the others weren't listening. Nagisa started to cry again and hugged him. "So… So I did do something amazing…" he whispered. Rei nodded. "Yes… You're amazing Nagisa… and you keep us all together…" he smiled, and kissed him deeply. "Now lets swim!" Rei grinned and dove off into Butterfly stroke. Nagisa laughed and smiled, watching his new fiancée swim off. He stared at the band around his finger, still unsure of what the future would hold. There would always be hard times, and maybe not enough money, but he was sure now, that as long as he had Rei and was surrounded by his friends, anything was possible…. 


End file.
